


Pas si différents

by AngelCaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCaster/pseuds/AngelCaster
Summary: Après la découverte de la pierre d'Ego, une pierre d'infinité ayant la force des 6 autres, Peter doit se rendre au Canada pour la mettre en sécurité avant qu'un esprit malveillant souhaite s'en servir pour détruire le monde. Sur son chemin, il rencontre Deadpool, un anti héro insupportable, bien décidé à ne pas le quitter une seule seconde... Même pour aller aux toilettes.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	Pas si différents

La nuit était claire, ce soir. Le silence pesait sur l’entièreté de cette région forestière parsemée de lacs, au Canada. A intervalles irréguliers, l'on pouvait entendre quelques hululements de hiboux, ainsi que le grincement des arbres, causé par le vent qui traversait leurs branches, faisant trembler leurs feuilles épaisses. La lune éclairait de son voile d'argent le paysage, faisant de l'eau un miroir glacé, scintillant et pur. L'orbe blanche, reine de la nuit, semblait veiller sur ce paysage de nature, comme une mère veille sur son enfant. La forêt, étendue à perte de vue, recouvrait le sol comme un manteau vert, abritant une faune tout aussi luxuriante que le paysage. Quelques castors dormaient paisiblement dans leur tanière, tout comme la plupart des animaux. Cependant, certains, plus nocturnes, profitaient de cette accalmie pour se désaltérer dans cette eau fraîche, notamment cette famille de jeunes renards, dont la mère buvait tranquillement tandis que les jeunes enfants jouaient autour d'elle, se mordant les oreilles et se courant après, comme si le danger avait fuit les lieux. Seulement, la renarde releva la tête, alerte, alors que quelques gouttelettes d'eau perlaient au coin de sa gueule. Ses oreilles pivotaient, de telle sorte qu'elle puisse entendre tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Or ses enfants ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, préférant essayer d'attraper le grillon, posé sur un brin d'herbe humide. Mais, comme affolée, la renarde se mit à courir vers ses enfants, les forçant à aller se cacher dans leur terrier, avant de les rejoindre, brisant le calme de la nuit. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, que dans le voile noir de la nuit, parsemé de tâches de lumière que sont les étoiles, apparaît cette lumière verte, mouvante, et dont le bruit de réacteur d'avion semblait provenir. Une légère odeur de brûlé se répandait dans l'air, alors que la lumière verte semblait se rapprocher du sol, et que le bruit assourdissant s’intensifiait. Mais au fur et à mesure que cet objet non identifié se rapprochait, l'on en distinguait la forme.

« ACCROCHEZ-VOUS ! »

L'objet en question était un vaisseau spatial. A l’intérieur de l'habitacle, quatre personnes s'accrochant comme ils le pouvaient à leur siège, tandis que le vaisseau, dont l'un des réacteurs était touché, piquait vers le sol. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, une vague d'énergie fit se mouvoir les arbres à des kilomètres à la ronde, tandis que le point d'impact avait causé une explosion, enflammant l'épave. Le vaisseau s'était coupé en deux dans le choc. Un pierre blanche, brillante comme une étoile était parfaitement visible dans la main du pilote, les cadavres gisant au sol. 

Il était 9h du matin à New-York, et Peter venait à peine de sortir de la Stark Tower, un café americano à la main, arborant un léger sourire. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la vitrine, pour être sur que la cravate de son costume fut bien mise, et ses lunettes de vue bien remontées sur son nez. Il avait bien changé depuis le lycée. Il n'était plus le jeune garçon que les Avengers avaient connus. D'ailleurs, leur alliance s'était terminée après le départ de Steve et la mort de Tony. Il avait 32 ans, maintenant. Diplômé du MIT, il avait repris fièrement l'entreprise de son mentor, et l'avait agrandit de sorte à ce que l'entreprise devienne prospère et fructueuse. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la cours extérieur de l'entreprise, Peter vit la statue en marbre de Tony, le représentant se tenant debout, souriant, en tenue de travail, avec son casque d'Iron Man à ses pieds. Peter se sentait toujours un peu ému en voyant cette statue. Peu importe le nombre d'années qui le sépare de la mort de Tony... Cela faisait 17 ans maintenant... Cette statue était devenue un véritable lieu de commémoration pour toute la ville et le monde entier. Pas un jour ne passait sans que quelqu'un ne vienne déposer une gerbe de fleurs au pied de la statue. Peter soupira doucement, le cœur lourd, avant de se diriger vers la limousine qui l'attendait pour le conduire à l'autre bout de la ville, rejoindre le chef des services secrets américains, Monsieur Adams. Il avait prit rendez-vous auprès de Peter en urgence, dans la nuit. Peter n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Sûrement que Monsieur Adams cherchait à construire une nouvelle technologie d'espionnage, comme d'habitude.Une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Peter fut conduit dans une large salle de réunion rectangulaire, dont la table de la même forme, était entourée de nombreux militaires pour le protéger ou le surveiller ça, Peter l'ignorait. 

« Monsieur Parker, merci de vous être déplacé. »

Après avoir fait de longues présentations peu intéressantes, le chef d'État major de l'armée, jusque là silencieux, prit la parole, l'air sérieux. En voyant son regard froid et préoccupé, Peter s'assit un peu mieux dans son siège, prêt à entendre la véritable raison de sa présence ici. 

« La nuit dernière, nos radar ont détecté une masse non identifié dans la stratosphère qui est venu s'écraser dans une taïga canadienne. »

Hum. Jusque là, Peter ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle on l'aurait appelé et surtout pas pourquoi les haut gradés de l'armée américaine et de nombreux conseillers de sécurité des États-Unis lui parlaient d'un corps étranger venu s'écraser sur la terre. Ce n'était pas son problème. 

« Les quatre passagers à l'intérieur du vaisseau semblant venir des confins de l'univers n'ont pas survécu au crash. Et l'un de ces membres avait, selon les renseignements intérieurs canadiens, une pierre d'infinité en sa possession. » 

Tonnerre. Tremblement de terre. Le visage de Peter s'effondra, et une centaines d'images datant de plusieurs années auparavant tournaient dans sa tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'horreur qu'il avait vécu, causant la mort de son mentor.

« C'est impossible. Les pierres d'infinité ne sont plus. C'est impossible. »

Ce furent les premiers mots que Peter fut capable de prononcer depuis qu'il avait mit un pied dans cette salle. Mais le chef d’État major fit projeter une photographie de la pierre en question. Et Peter ne savait pas si il devait être rassuré ou inquiété. Cette pierre-ci ne ressemblait aucunement aux pierre qu'il avait pu rencontrer par le passé. Mais celle-ci faisait la même taille, brillante comme une étoile, et aussi blanche qu'une perle de nacre. Jamais il n'avait vu une chose pareille. Elle semblait si pure et si effrayamment puissante en même temps. 

« Cette pierre se trouves au Canada, et il nous faut un objet qui puisse la contenir, afin de pouvoir la transporter sans danger. Nous connaissons la puissance de cette pierre, et il nous faut la cacher au plus vite, voire la renvoyer d'où elle vient. »

« … Vous m'avez fait venir pour que je vous construise une boite ? »

Les généraux se regardèrent, cherchant à trouver les bons mots. 

« … En fait, il ne nous est pas autorisé, en tant qu'armée américaine, d'intervenir sur le territoire canadien, malgré les accords de l'ALENA-... »

« Donc, vous voulez que je me rende au Canada pour aller chercher la pierre et la ramener aux États-Unis ? »

« Précisément. » Affirme brutalement le chef d'État major.

« … J'accepte. »

Cela a du surprendre les membres du conseil car ils se regardèrent, surpris. Mais Peter avait l'air déterminé. Il ne laisserai pas cette pierre être dans les mains de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne laisserai personne d'autre mourir... Il était temps pour lui de reprendre son costume de Spider Man.

Peter aimait beaucoup prendre l'avion. Cette impression d'être plus léger que l'air, tout en survolant la terre, observant le monde avec une vue à nulle autre pareille était le paradis pour lui. Il avait beau être dans un jet privé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder son costume de Spider Man contre lui, dans sa valise, comme si il voulait être sur de ne pas le perdre, ou de se le faire voler. Il fallait quelques heures de vol pour arriver à Montréal, et cela n'était pas plus mal. Il avait pu se reposer un peu. L'air de Montréal, bien qu'en pleine ville, semblait beaucoup plus pur que celui de New-York. Il avait fait exprès de s'habiller d'une manière asses classique pour se fondre dans la population. Ainsi il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de la plus grande ville du Canada, après avoir amené sa valise à son hôtel. Cependant, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, et il avait enfilé son costume de Spider man par dessous ses vêtement. Car maintenant qu'il était arrivé en ville, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : manger un bon fast food et dévorer son burger sur les toits de la ville. Après avoir acheté son hamburger XXL, il s'était caché dans une petite ruelle afin d'utiliser ses toiles d'araignée pour se rendre sur les toits désertés. La vue sur la ville était imprenable. Il laissait son esprit voyager tandis qu'il mangeait en solitaire sur le toit du building. Pendant un moment, il pensait à sa mission. Il avait déjà fabriqué le boîtier sensé contenir la pierre. Après avoir fait quelques recherches, il avait apprit que cette pierre d'infinité s'appelait la pierre d'Ego, et cumulait la puissance des 6 autres pierres réunies. Si quelqu'un de mal intentionné mettait la main sur cette pierre, ce serait terrible... Peter regarda le ciel en pensant à sa mission. Son moral baissait drastiquement alors qu'il pensait à Tony. Il avait donné sa vie pour que l'humanité survive... Il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre ruiner ce sacrifice. 

« J'Y CROIS PAS !! »

Peter sursautait. Quelqu'un ? Ici ? A cette hauteur ?! Il se retourna et vit... Oh...

« C'EST SPIDER MAN !!! Nous sommes tellement heureux de te rencontrer !! On s'appelle Deadpool ! J'y crois pas, c'est bien réel ! Je sent que je vais jouir~ »

« O-Okay... Hum... Enchanté, Deadpool... »

L'homme, dans un costume similaire au sien, avait prit Peter dans ses bras, le serrant très fort contre lui, comme un enfant qui serrait son ours en peluche. Peter se détacha et regarda autour de lui.

« … Excuse-moi, mais tu disais « nous » mais je ne vois que toi... »

« Oh ! Bien sur ! Je parles de ces petites voix dans ma tête. D'abord il y a John, un vrai rabat-joie. Puis il y a Meredith, mais elle ne fait que râler, alors je l'écoute pas. Oh ! Il y a Chris, aussi ! Lui il est génial, on rigole tout le temps tout les deux, et il me suit dans toutes mes folles aventures ! Enfin il y a-... »

« D-D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Je... Hum.. Écoute, tu ne devrai pas être là, c'est dangereux, tu sais, je vais t'aider à descendre... » Dit-il alors qu'il avait lancé des toiles d'araignée comme pour se faire une liane.

« Woaaaah, trop cool, mec !! Au fait, qu'est-ce que Spider Man fait ici, à Montréal ? Tu devrai pas être là où il y a des méchants ? A moins qu'il n'y ai des méchants ? Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux ! » Dit-il avec un sourire de psychopathe, montrant ses katanas.

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Écoute, j'apprécie beaucoup ton aide, mais j'ai une mission top secrète, alors si tu pouvais partir... »

« Top secrète ? Toi aussi tu va voir le vaisseau qui s'est écrasé ? »

Soudain, cela a attiré l'attention de Peter.

« … Le vaisseau ?... »

« Oui ! Il y a deux jours, environ. Une grande lumière blanche, et puis BOUM !! Un magnifique feu d'artifice !! J'ai vu qu'il y avait pleins de policiers qui allaient sur les lieux. Ça avait l'air important, enfin je crois. »

« Tu pourrai m’emmener sur les lieux ? »

« Ohhhh, Spider Man qui me demande de l'aide !! Ce doit être mon anniversaire~ !! Bien sur ! Mais je pourrai essayer ton costume ? Moi aussi je veux coller aux murs et lancer des toiles d'araignée ! Ça pourrai être utile quand je fuis la police... »

« Non, je ne te prêterai pas mon costume... Attends... Quand tu fuis la police ?... » Super, voilà qu'il collaborait avec un hors la loi. 

« Ça va ! Elle le méritait, la grand mère ! Elle avait juste besoin d'une nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ça tombe bien, mon katana fait office de ciseaux~ »

« … Écoute, emmène moi juste sur les lieux, d'accord ?... Allez, viens, on va descendre par là. » Dit-il en lui montrant la liane faite avec les toiles d'araignée.

« Awww !! Spider Man va me prendre dans ses bras !! Mon rêve depuis toujours !!~ » Dit-il en se jetant dans les bras de Peter, rigolant comme un enfant désagréable.

« L-Lâche mon fessier, s'il te plaît !!! »

« Pourquoi ? Spider Man a le plus beau fessier du monde ! Ce serait une honte de ne pas en profiter !~»

Dieu, cette journée allait être très longue...


End file.
